<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twisted Game of Truth or Dare by MidnightPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038593">The Twisted Game of Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda'>MidnightPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Noyahina, Riding, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game of Truth or Dare takes an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Twisted Game of Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t Haikyuu!! or any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma spins the glass bottle. It spins and spins and spins until it stops in front of Kageyama.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truth or Dare?” Kenma yawns. Already wanting to quit so he can go back to playing his game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dare,” Kageyama looks like he just signed his death wish as Kuroo whispers into Kenma’s ear. “Isn’t that cheating?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo smirks, “No, Tobio-chan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma lazily rolls his eyes, “I dare you to act like a chicken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo’s face glows, “Nice one, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama’s face pales as beads of sweat appear on his forehead. He shakes his and slaps his face. Standing up on his tippy toes, he then crouches down while putting his hands in his armpits. He flaps his arms and wobbles around the room, “Cluck, cluck, cluck. I’m a chicken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loud chuckles and giggles chorus through the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t selling it enough, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama sits back down and spins the bottle while his face burns in shame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bottle lands on Noya. His eyes widen with glee. “Dare!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eat half an onion without crying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa rushes into the kitchen and comes back with the biggest onion. He throws it to Noya then goes back to playing with Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noya stares in disgust and determination. Shoyo might not want to kiss him after this, he thinks. He bites into the onion. The loud music and howling laughter of the group gets drowned out as the onion takes over his senses. Inside of his mouth is stingy and tears are threatening to fall. He swallows and bites again. It feels like tiny shards are trying to poke his eyes out. Unfortunately, he only got a quarter of the way through before he felt a wetness dripping down his cheeks. He drops the onion and tries to rub his eyes. Strong hands gently hold his hands in place. The smooth, warm skin rubbing circles into his wrist. Blurry, tear stained eyes meet the warm chocolate brown of Hinata Shoyo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t rub your onion hands in your eyes. You’ll make it worse.” Shoyo’s bright smiling face blinds Yuu. Shoyo caresses his cheek to wipe away the tears. He places kisses on Yuu’s eyelids, then his forehead, and finally his lips. Yuu’s eyes and mouth are still burning, but nothing matters in this moment. He blocks out the sarcastic sounds of disgust as Shoyo sweetly moves his lips. Butterflies flutter around in his stomach as heat scurries into his cheeks. Shoyo pulls away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taste like onions!” Brightly confirms Shoyo. Shoyo scoots beside Yuu, then scoops Yuu into his lap. Yuu lets out a high pitched squeak. “Yuu’s going to sit in my lap for the rest of the game!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu leans his head against Hinta’s chest and energetically screams, “Let’s continue the game.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of agreements and excited shouts echo across the room. Yuu temporarily leaves Shoyo’s lap to spin the bottle, then makes himself comfortable back on Shoyo’s lap. Shoyo’s arms wrap around his waist while his head rests on Yuu’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suga-san, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm, truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How often do you think about sex?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suga’s face explodes. After a few seconds, his composure shifts. He playfully smiles, “You aren’t wasting time at all. If you must know, at least 5-6 times a week.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu can feel the warmth radiating from Shoyo’s stunned face. Yuu knowingly whispers, “Suga-san isn’t as innocent as you think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bottle lands on the empty space where Shoyo was just sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suga’s smiles like an Angel, but anyone can tell that he has an ulterior motive. “Truth or Dare, Hinata?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata, never one to back from a challenge, persistently grinned, “Dare!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dare you to do a strip tease for 30 seconds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo, who Yuu assumed would start blushing and stuttering, giddily walks to the center of the circle. He stands in the center and waits for Suga to give the signal. A thumbs up is all he needs before he begins his routine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say Yuu was surprised would be an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted. Shoyo’s moves were hypnotic. Arousal built in his stomach and surged to his groin as he watched Shoyo sexily bite his lips and smoothly slip off his shirt. Toned muscles glistened under the living room light like they were made of gemstones. His hands followed his body down as he slowly thrusted his hips foreword. Shoyo was staring at him the entire time. Yuu thought he would pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his face. His boner was straining against his zipper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The 30 seconds were up before Yuu could blink. Yuu felt like the sun. His arousal and brain could only focus on Shoyo’s upper body as he bent down to pick up his shirt with a sunny smile. He heard Okinawa whisper, “I didn’t know the chibi had it in him.” Kuroo and a few others said something similar, but Yuu wasn’t paying attention because his mind was already planning what he wanted to do to Hinata. His thoughts keep filling up with Shoyo bending him over a table, fucking him on the couch, or giving him the blow job of his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo walks back to Yuu, who is kneading his boner through his jeans. Soft, labored pants escape from his chapped lips. His face is flushed and eyes lidded. Pure lust and desire written in bright, big letters across his face. His other hand is dangerously close to slipping into his pants. Who knew a 30 second strip tease could affect him this much?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo slips past undetected and kneels beside Yuu. He brings his mouth to Yuu’s ear and kisses it then whispers, “Yuu.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu breathily moans and subconsciously leans into the voice. Shoyo grips Yuu’s hips and drags him back onto his lap. He grabs his jacket and covers Yuu’s lower body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you hold on until the end of the game?” Worry sweeps into Shoyo’s reassuring words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” A sly smiles creeps onto Yuu’s face. He backs further into Shoyo’s lap and feels his semi-hard erection. He presses his butt to it, trying to create friction that would make it fully hard. A sharp gasp shoots past Yuu’s ear, causing him to moan in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lev, truth or dare?” Shoyo challenges, not a hint of lust or desire obscuring his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noya sees Lev’s eyes fill with worry. He must not want to do anything dirty. “Uhh. Truth...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How far would you go with someone in this room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you would be less dirty. Uhhh. I wouldn’t go all the way.” A blush shrouds his entire face and embarrassment dances in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yuu doesn’t pay attention to the rest. His muddled brain can barely process what’s going on around him. Did Shoyo ask that because he wants to go all the way, right now? Rough but gentle hands slip under his shirt and leaves ghost like touches over his warm skin. Fingernails softly drag across his stomach. Fireworks are alight in his body. Sensitive to every little touch and caress.</span>  </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few turns go by with Shoyo and Yuu only half paying attention. The room has descended into chaos. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama are trying to tear each other’s clothes off. Oikawa is kissing the daylights out of Suga while Kuroo is kissing Kenna’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu eyes the trio again. They’ve successfully managed to take off their pants and all of Yamaguchi’s clothes. Yuu turns away to give them their privacy. Or as much privacy you can have in an open room with a dozen more people in it. Not that they have to worry about many people watching. Most people here have a date.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu’s attention is stolen by Shoyo biting into his shoulder. A warm tongue traces the wound. Dark purple hickeys are still there from two days ago. Yuu whines when Shoyo starts sucking on the lose skin. He tilts his and Shoyo’s lips follow like they’re being pulled by a string. Cool air brushes against his kiss stained neck. Shoyo’s hands, still wrapped around his hips, grab the hem of his shirt and heft it over Yuu’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu turns around and pushes Shoyo to the hardwood floor. He straddles Shoyo’s hips between his legs. He runs his hand over the bulge and squeezes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah,” Shoyo pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo’s hands try to grasp Yuu’s hips, but Yuu playfully glides them back to the ground. Shoyo thrust his hips upward, rubbing the clothed erections together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu whimpers and continues to grind their hips together. His hands lay rest atop Shoyo’s skin, which is starting to sweat. He plays with the hem of his green flannel shirt. He wants to be able to touch Shoyo’s skin and see his beautiful body. A few buttons sail away as Yuu greedily rips open his shirt. He glides his hands over Shoyo’s body as he trails electrifying kisses down his torso and to his groin. He kisses the bulge and teasingly dips his hands under the waist band.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuu, quit teasing me.” Whines Shoyo between pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu unzips Shoyo’s blue jeans and slides them down his legs. The tent in his boxer briefs is far more prominent. Yuu laughs, “Sushi?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I like it,” Shoyo pouts. His muscles flex as he sits up on his elbows.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yuu’s heart jolts and stomach burns as thin beads of sweat rush down Shoyo’s body. He leans forward and presses chapped lips to soft, fluffy lips. His hands settle on the side of Shoyo’s face and fingers dance through his hair. Shoyo’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Their hearts beat in time. A wispy trail of saliva hangs between them when they separate. Their pants mix together as their breathe pass over each other’s faces. Shoyo kisses his nose and shines the sun at him.</span>  </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu sits back up. He takes off his jeans and sets it beside him, but still out of the way. “Do you have a condom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Left jacket pocket.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he has the condom, he slides off Shoyo’s sushi boxer briefs. Shoyo’s 7-inch erection springs up, pre-cum leaking out the tip. Yuu licks his lips. He tears open the condom with his teeth, then carefully rolls it onto Shoyo’s cock. He rips his own boxers off and sets them with his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo’s desire tinted eyes roam Yuu’s body. Brown strands frame his petite face while his cheeks are pink like cotton candy. His pupils are blown wide and mouth ajar as low groans and whimpers spill out. A thin layer of sweat gives his body an ethereal glow and the hickeys pop out on his tan skin. Small hands firmly grasp Shoyo’s hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know how much I want you inside me right now. I’m going to fucking ride you so hard, my name will be the only thing you remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu lines up his entrance with Shoyo’s cock. He slowly lowers himself, throwing his head back as he fully sits. Shoyo gasps and tries to bring his hands up to cup Yuu’s hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu forces his arms back to the ground, while a teasing smirk graces his beautiful face. From Shoyo’s point of view, Yuu looks like a sexy Angel who isn’t afraid to break the laws to get what he wants. Yuu rocks his hips and Shoyo’s world explodes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel so good.” Shoyo pants as Yuu lifts his hips then slams back down. “Please never stop, Yuu.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to make you come so hard.” Yuu bounces up and down, trying to hit his prostate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t stop, Yuu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wave of pleasure washes over him and lets loose a deep husky moan. His head is foggy and blurred. He releases his grip and Shoyo’s hands Shoyo up to grasp his hips. Fingernails sink into skin as Shoyo thrust in time with Yuu’s bouncing. Each hit on his prostate brings him closer to the edge. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyo. Right there. Harder. I want you to break me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The coil inside Shoyo’s stomach feels like it’s going to snap. He groans, moves his hands to Yuu’s cock, and starts stroking it. “I’m going to come soon.” Pre-cum coats his finger as he rubs his fingers on the head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to come inside me. Oh god!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo’s hands stroke up and down Yuu’s cock. He squeezes. The overstimulation overwhelming Yuu. Shoyo fondles Yuu’s balls and purrs, “I want my name to be the only thing you say as you come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Louder.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">      “Shoyo, please keep stroking my cock. I want to cum.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blindly heat flashes through Yuu’s body before white semen shoots out his cock and onto Shoyo’s chest and face. Shoyo soon follows with a loud shout. Yuu, exhausted and out of breathe, collapses on top of Shoyo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to pull out.” Shoyo’s breathe brushes alongside his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The surrounding sounds of the room finally return. The room, in its teenage party glory, houses many scenes of their previous experience. Yamaguchi is on his hands and knees getting fucked by a very eager Kageyama and giving Tsukishima a blow job. Directly across from them is a very naked Suga-senpai and Oikawa. Suga looks so happy and relaxed lying on the cold floor. Yuu turns away from the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He buries his head in the crook of Shoyo’s neck and plants a wet sloppy kiss. Yuu’s eyes are warm as Shoyo giggles and, like he’s handling the most fragile piece of China, tenderly plants soft kisses on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu lifts off Shoyo’s flaccid cock and stands up. He can feel the eyes looking at him and knows exactly who it is. Looking down at his lover, he playfully kicks Shoyo’s arm, “Like what you see. If you want, we can go at it again later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cuddles first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to go get paper towels. Don’t move.” Yuu slides his boxer briefs back on and pads to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma is sitting at the table playing his game with only his underwear on. Guess everybody but the single people had the same idea. Kuroo is talking to Bokuto and Akaashi. They are also all in their underwear. Yuu can’t really complain though, he’s also walking around in nothing but his galaxy cat boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t really make fun of my underwear,” Shoyo is sitting up when he returns, lighthearted smile shining back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm... probably not. But it is cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think they would care if we went home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so. The party’s basically over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo stands, stretches, then crouches down, “I’ll give you ride home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put some clothes on first, dork.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah. So you’ll take the offer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but only this once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuu blushes and smacks Shoyo on the arm. He climbs onto Shoyo’s back and wraps his arms around his neck. The sweet smell of orange and citrus fills Yuu’s nose as he nuzzled his head into Shoyo’s orange curls. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We don’t mention how the onion just disappeared. I hope you guys like it. It took me way too long to write this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>